1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spinal orthopedics, and more precisely, to intervertebral implants.
2. The Relevant Technology
Severe back pain can be caused by a number of different ailments, including spinal stenosis, degenerative disc disease, spondylolisthesis, and the like. Many such ailments can be corrected by controlling or limiting relative motion between the affected vertebrae. Accordingly, a variety of devices including artificial discs and fusion devices have been proposed.
Such devices are limited in that they typically provide only one mode of correction. Many such devices cannot be replaced or corrected. This is particularly true with intervertebral implants, in which bone-growth is often stimulated to integrate the implants with the surrounding bone tissue. Thus, if the device fails to solve the problem, there may be no other recourse for the patient.
Further, many known devices are expensive or difficult to manufacture, or are difficult to implant. Some known intervertebral devices require the adjacent vertebrae to be distracted excessively, thereby endangering the surrounding ligaments and other connective tissues. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that remedies these problems. Such a device would considerably enhance outcomes for patients with spinal disorders.